Tu hermana sale con tu teniente
by Umiko-sama
Summary: Byakuya trata de matar a Renji luego de enterarse que esta saliendo con Rukia y el resto de los capitanes tendra que defenderlo.


**Este fic no lo escribí sola, fue con mi neesan Cattiva todo empezó por discutir como si fuéramos los personajes (las idioteces que se nos pueden ocurrir solo por decir bankai u.u) así que cualquier cosa rara que aparezca es culpa de ella.**

Era un tranquilo día en la Soul Society por lo que Kuchiki Byakuya y su teniente Abarai Renji decidieron salir a dar un paseo, por supuesto la decisión fue de Byakuya y a Renji no le quedo mas que decir que si.

Caminaban tranquilamente cuanto escucharon un gran estruendo y a varios shinigamis gritando, Zaraki Kenpachi corría por todos lados cortando lo que estuviera a su paso.

A Zaraki-taicho otra ves le dio por cortar el seretei – dijo Renji sin pensar que estaba por desatarse una tormenta

Por el honor de la familia Kuchiki no dejare que lo destruya, BANKAI

¡Taicho espere no es momento de ponerse a pelear!

En eso Kenpachi llego justo en frente de ellos y se detuvo frente al capitán de la sexta división

Byakuya que bueno verte justo tenia ganas de cortar a alguien y siempre e querido pelear contigo

Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Veo que te has puesto serio, si se pudiera más de lo que eres – dijo removiéndose el parche del ojo

¡Zaraki-taicho no empiece usted también!

El capitán de la onceava salto hacia el de la sexta el cual se cubrió con Senbonzakura para luego devolverle el golpe con la misma.

No permitiré que destruyas el seretei

Deberías preocuparte de tus asuntos en ves de preocuparte de lo que hago

De que estas hablando

No me digas que no sabes lo de tu hermana

No permitiré que hables mal de un miembro de la familia Kuchiki

Deja esas idioteces sobre tu honor, no soy yo el que atenta contra tu familia

Y quien es entonces

¡Tu propio teniente!

Que quieres decir

Que tu hermana esta saliendo CON TU TENIENTE

Renji, ¿Qué significa esto?

No es lo que piensa capitán

Tienes 10 segundos para explicarlo o conocerás la furia de mi bankai

Lo que pasa es que como yo y Rukia somos amigos desde el rukongai los fans mal piensan

Yachiru salio de la espalda de Kenpachi – Entonces por que estaban tomados de la mano

Renji...

Lo que pasa es que Rukia se sentía algo mareada así que le estaba indicando el camino

¿Y entonces por que se estaban besando?

Renji…

Eso es por que como Rukia no se sentía bien y quería ver si tenia fiebre y como dicen que es mejor medirlo pegando tu frente a la de la otra persona eso hice y Yachiru como es una niña pensó otra cosa

Entonces ¿Por qué pechos grandes dijo que se fueron juntos a tu cuarto en el sexto escuadrón?

Renji…

Eso es por que como Rukia no se sentía bien y como la mansión estaba muy lejos y el escuadrón estaba más cerca la lleve hasta allá

¿Y por que bola de billar dijo que los vio desnudos y acostados?

¡Renji...!

¡Eso es por que Ikkaku es un borracho! Eso nunca paso

¿Entonces por que Rukia en la asociación de mujeres shinigami dijo que andaba con retraso?

¡Renji…!

¡Eso a cualquier mujer le puede pasar! Además Rukia últimamente no esta comiendo bien, debe ser por eso

¿Estas insinuando que no la alimentan bien en la mansión Kuchiki?

Por supuesto que no Taicho, es que Rukia esta a dieta, usted sabe como son las mujeres

¿Y por que el otro día escuche que Ichi te dijo que dejaran de ocupar su habitación de motel?

¡Renji…!

¡Porque Ichigo es un idiota! Se refería a que dejáramos de ocupar su habitación como sala da reuniones, escuchaste mal

¿Y por que pechos grandes dice que ustedes son pareja?

Renji…

¡Matsumoto es una alcohólica! Le gustan andar inventando cosas que NO son ciertas

En eso llega Matsumoto – Renji ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Rukia?

Renji…

¡Matsumoto! ¿De que estas hablando? Ya estas borracha de nuevo, anda vuelve a tu escuadrón

¿De que hablas? No estoy borracha, desde que Kira y Hisagi fueron a una misión que no voy a tomar

¿Renji…?

¡Y desde cuando los necesitas para tomar! De seguro estas capeando trabajo, Hitsugaya-taicho debe estar molesto, anda vuelve a tu escuadrón

Bien, a por cierto, Rukia mando a decirte que si no tienes trabajo se vieran esta noche

Renji…

Claro, por que vamos a salir como buenos amigos que somos

¿De que estas hablando? TODO el seretei sabe que ustedes están juntos, bueno, todos menos Kuchiki-Taicho, a todo esto ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Renji…

¡Matsumoto! Estas seriamente borracha, anda te acompaño de vuelta a tu escuadrón lo más lejos posible de aquí

Tu no vas a ningún lado Renji, no hasta que este problema este solucionado

En eso Ikkaku y Yumichika van pasando por hay – Ikkaku, Yumichika ¿Cierto que Renji y Rukia están juntos?

Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe

Desde hace tiempo que están juntos

Renji…

… Taicho, si va a matarme hágalo de una vez –

¡Kuchiki-Taicho! – gritaron los tres al unísono al darse cuenta (recién) que Byakuya estaba hay

No Kuchiki-Taicho, era todo una broma

Por supuesto, como se le ocurre pensar que a Rukia le va a gustar un salvaje como él

Pero si todos saben que ellos dos… - no pudo terminar ya que Ikkaku y Yumichika le taparon la boca

Son muy buenos amigos

No se si debería creerles

No les creas Bya-kun, ellos dos están juntos

Yachiru, no te metas

Pero Ken-chan, quiero ver como lo asesinan

Da igual, no te metas

Taicho, confié en mi

Aun siguen en eso – de la nada llega Kurotsuchi Mayuri al lugar

¡Kurotsuchi-taicho que hace aquí!

Pues estaba viendo la escena a través de las cámaras del 12º escuadrón y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer vine a ver como eras asesinado por tu propio capitán por meterte con su hermana

Kurotsuchi-taicho supongo que tendrá alguna prueba con la que pueda inculpar a mi teniente

Por supuesto incluso tengo una grabación en donde están en pleno acto de apareamiento y si le interesa mi opinión creo que su hermana esta preñada

No será necesario mostrar ninguna grabación

¡Unohana-taicho! Que hace aquí

E venido a defenderte, primero que nada, Kurotsuchi-taicho no esta permitido grabar a la gente del seretei y segundo si alguien sabe del estado de Kuchiki Rukia soy yo y le aseguro que no esta embarazada o acaso tendré que llevarle las grabaciones al sotaicho

Pues también tengo grabaciones tuyas que darán que pensar al sotaicho

Haré que esas grabaciones sean confiscadas o eliminadas como evidencia

En ese caso podría mostrarles ciertas grabaciones tuyas

No hará falta

¡Soi fong-taicho!

Yoruichi-sama se a enterado de tu problema y me a mandado a ayudarte – para si misma – es tan bondadosa, bueno cof cof, Kurotsuchi-taicho tengo a todo el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales en el 12º escuadrón confiscando las grabaciones

Oh, pero no creerás que no tengo de respaldo, Nemu

Hi Mayuri-sama – saca, quien sabe de donde, un estuche con un montón de CDs

Bien hecho Nemu, aquí tengo todas las grabaciones incluso las tuyas – dice mirando a Unohana - Nemu colócalas – Nemu saca un televisor gigante, quien sabe de donde, y coloca las grabaciones pero ninguna servía en ves de eso cae una nota que Mayuri recoge y lee:

"_Cortesía de Urahara Kisuke"_

No creerás que si Yoruichi-sama esta metida en esto esa basura de Urahara no lo estará

No importa, aun tengo otras de respaldo – Mayuri saca un cable y, quien sabe como, lo conecta a su cerebro y en el televisor aparece un video de Renji y Rukia besándose – ven, aquí esta la prueba

¡RENJI…!

Pues yo no confiaría mucho de un video que viene de su cabeza

¡Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho! Que hacen aquí

Venimos de hablar con el sotaicho pero eso no importa yo tengo la prueba de que no están juntos y es que… ¡Rukia es una niña pequeña, es imposible!

Ukitake ese no es muy buen argumento

Bueno como dijo Ukitake-taicho – Nanao aparece por detrás de los capitanes – fuimos a hablar con el sotaicho sobre este asunto y a declarado que las grabaciones de Kurotsuchi-taicho no serán ocupadas como pruebas por una posible adulteración

Renji pensaba que si el sotaicho estaba enterado de la situación realmente no tenia vida privada o los capitanes necesitaban un hobby

Bien entonces tómenlo y analícenlo para que vean que no esta adulterado – Nadie sabe como Mayuri saco su cerebro y se lo mostró al resto– además ¡Nemu! – la teniente le tendió unos papeles a Byakuya – ahí esta el certificado que demuestra que Kuchiki Rukia esta preñada como podrás ver esta certificado por el 4º escuadrón y firmado por ti – dijo apuntando a Unohana

No recuerdo haber firmado eso además aquí tengo el verdadero certificado que demuestra que Kuchiki Rukia no esta embarazada, Isane entrégaselo a Kuchiki-taicho

Hi – Isane aparece y le entrega los papeles a Byakuya

Así, pues tengo una grabación que te muestra entregándole el certificado a esa chiquilla

Te recuerdo que ya aclaramos que las grabaciones no sirven de evidencia

En ese caso puedo mostrar pruebas del delito del teniente aquí mismo, Nemu

Hi Mayuri-sama – saco una sabana de la nada

Esta es la sabana sacada del cuarto del teniente del 6º escuadrón donde al hacer un análisis de fluidos se han encontrado rastro de los dos implicados

¡Por que tiene mis sabanas! Digo no son mías

Saco unos papeles - Aquí están las pruebas del análisis de las sabanas

No hay manera de comprobar que ese análisis es fidedigno

En ese caso hagamos el análisis aquí mismo ¡Akon, Rin! – los mencionados aparecieron de la nada – analicen estas sabanas

Hi Kurotsuchi-taicho

¡HYORINMARU! – las sabanas se congelaron y cayeron al piso completamente rotas - ¡Esto a llegado muy lejos! ¡Matsumoto vuelve a trabajar!

Pero taicho – no alcanzo a protestar pues Toshiro fue atacado con el ataque más mortífero… un abrazo

¡Shiro-chan sabia que vendrías a salvar el día!

Ukitake que haces, suéltame

Da igual, creen que no tenia otras – Mayuri saca otras sabanas

¡HAJIKE TOBIUME! – las sabanas caen convertidas en cenizas – Shiro-chan no me dejes atrás y por que Ukitake-taicho esta abrazándote

¡Que se yo!

¡Porque es muy tierno!

Estoy de acuerdo – la chica se abalanzó hacia Toshiro para ayudar a Ukitake

Ríndete el 2º escuadrón ya confiscó el resto de las sabanas de Abarai – rió Soi fong

Pero no las de la chica – rió Mayuri

No importa que tanto quiera inculpar a mi teniente, no dejare que entren a la habitación de mi hermana

No hay necesidad también hemos confiscado las de ella

He dicho que no dejare que entren a la habitación de mi hermana

Y eso que me importa ya lo hice, además esto lo hago por Yoruichi-sama

En ese caso podemos analizar la muestra de fluidos que tengo aquí, Nemu

Hi – Saco un frasco con un liquido de extraña procedencia

Karire Kazeshini – el frasco fue cortado en dos cayendo el liquido al suelo

Que asco, Renji luego tendrás que limpiar mi zampakuto

Hisagi me has salvado

Yo también estoy aquí sabes

Ah Kira lo siento pero que hacen aquí creí que estaban en una misión

Una mariposa del infierno que nos mando Rangiku-san nos informo de la situación

Kira, Hisagi gracias – Renji los abrazo casi llorando

Y yo que si no fuera por mi nunca habrían llegado

Ah tu también Matsumoto, gracias

¡Por favor! El teniente es un hombre, no creerán que tengo solo una muestra, Nemu

Hi, Mayuri-sama – de la nada Nemu saco una enorme repisa llena de frascos, con unos cientos de ellos, organizados según tipo de muestra, todos, absolutamente todos miran raro a Renji.

Renji das asco – dijeron Ikkaku, Yumichika y todos los tenientes presentes a la ves

Esperen es imposible que todos sean míos

Buttsubuse Gegetsuburi – la repisa se rompió dejando caer todos los francos al piso

Jajaja Soi fong-taicho vine a ayudarla

La capitana se giro y le dio una fuerte patada a su teniente que lo mando a volar varios metros – demoraste mucho además no necesitaba tu ayuda perfectamente pude haberlo hecho yo

¡Taicho al menos dígame gracias! – recibió otra patada que lo mando a volar hasta quien sabe donde

Soi Fong-taicho si lo único que va a hacer es destruir la evidencia le agradecería que se retirara, solo esta inculpando más a mi teniente

Eso no es cierto, al final no podrán acusarlo por falta de pruebas, ese es el plan de Yoruichi-sama, es tan inteligente

Desde cuando esto es un juicio, creí que se trataba de convencer a Kuchiki-taicho de que era inocente

Dijiste algo Renji

No nada

Da igual lo que hagan, si realmente creen que es todo lo que tengo están muy equivocados ¡Nemu, Akon, Rin! Traigan ahora mismo las muestras – esto ultimo lo dijo con voz espeluznante

Hi Mayuri-sama

Hi Kurotsuchi-Taicho

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron y volvieron con más de una cosa, Rin traía unos extraños frascos con extrañas sustancias, Akon traía unos catálogos y extraños medidores, y Nemu unas cinco repisas con distintas muestras

Pues vamos a empezar ¡Nemu!

Hi Mayuri-sama – la teniente tomo unos de los frascos y lo mostró para el resto

Este frasco contiene el ADN de la chica, como sabrán el ADN esta en todo tipo de fluidos corporales, ahora bien, Nemu – la chica tomo uno de los frascos que traía Rin y deposito una pequeña cantidad sobre el primer frasco – como podrán ver esta sustancia reacciona al ADN y reiatsu por lo demás, de la chica emitiendo un color anaranjado, sin embargo… - Nemu cogió más muestras y las mostró para paso seguido mezclarlas – eso que esta mezclando mi teniente son los componentes más básicos de los fluidos de los órganos reproductores, ya sea de un macho o una hembra – la teniente los mezcló con la muestra de ADN – ahora como podrán ver ante estos fluidos el color pasa de anaranjado a un amarillo muy particular, hasta hay esta claro – la multitud asintió – si alguna tela entra en contacto con esta sustancia y posee tanto el ADN de la persona como muestras de fluidos vaginales y/o semen, brilla de este amarillo tan particular de manera fluorescente, Akon tiene las distintas muestras y experimentos paso a paso en aquel catalogo para que vean que lo que digo es verdad, ahora, si la ropa del teniente posee el ADN de la chica junto a fluidos corporales su ropa brillara de dicho color, Rin tiene en un frasco la sustancia – Rin muestra el frasco a la multitud – excelente, Nemu – la chica saco unos calzoncillos quien sabe de donde – estos calzoncillos son del teniente, los obtuve con una pequeña intimidación de un chico del sexto escuadrón con tatuaje que estaba obsesionado con el teniente, ahora bien, los calzoncillos no están lavados ya que el chico era algo raro, y ahora el experimento Nemu, Rin – Nemu sostuvo el calzoncillo y Rin arrojo la sustancia sobre el calzoncillo el cual brillo fluorescentemente del color amarillo antes mostrado, se escucho una exclamación de asombro por parte de todos – y para que no digan que el calzoncillo estaba adulterado Rin – y el susodicho arrojo, literalmente, la sustancia sobre, literalmente, la entrepierna de Abarai, la cual también brillo, y me refiero al pantalón, la tela – y con esto demuestro mi punto

Renji, dime que la ropa que te pusiste estaba limpia

Por supuesto que si Kira

¡Renji! Estas muerto – Byakuya posó su mano sobre su zampakuto

¡Si! habrá sangre Ken-chan

Espera Byakuya antes de eso, tienes una pelea pendiente conmigo

Eso será para después

No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia pues yo comprobaré la inocencia de Abarai

Es muy tarde para eso Unohana-taicho no importa lo que diga matare a mi teniente aquí mismo

No me dará la oportunidad de demostrarlo – pregunto con su típica sonrisa a lo que Byakuya se resigno a soltar su zampakuto y volver a su expresión seria.

Unohana tomo el frasco de las muestras y lo derramo en el resto de la ropa de Renji la cual también brillo.

Ven es imposible que los fluidos estén por toda la ropa de Abarai, lo que me da a entender que este experimento también lo has trucado

En ese caso los experimentos de Kurotsuchi-taicho no podrán ser ocupados como evidencia – dijo Ukitake

Taicho ve que soy inocente, yo jamás le haría algo a Rukia y menos a su honor

…

¿Trucado? Así que dices que este experimento esta trucado, en ese caso explícame por que el color más intenso es en la entrepierna del chico, muy simple, la sustancia brilla de color fluorescente ante fluidos vaginales o semen, pero también brilla levemente ante la presencia de otros fluidos como el sudor, por este motivo toda la ropa brilla pero el color es más intenso en la entrepierna. Eso demuestra que yo tenia razón, esos dos se han apareado y la chica esta preñada.

Kurotsuchi-taicho le agradecería que dejara de tratarlos como animales, además si me estas diciendo que también brilla con sudor aunque sean fluidos de algún otro tipo eso no demuestra que sean de Kuchiki Rukia puede de ser de cualquier otra mujer y brillaría con la misma intensidad

Acaso no recuerdas que al comienzo aclare que brillaba de ese color en particular con el ADN y el reiatsu se la Kuchiki, empezando que no se que tratas de decirme con lo de que no los trate como animales

Primero, las mujeres quedan embarazadas no preñadas esos son los animales y segundo si brilla solo con el ADN de Kuchiki por que sucede esto – Unohana tomo uno de los frascos y se lo arrojo al mismo Mayuri el cual también comenzó a brillar – esto demuestra que puede brillar con el ADN de cualquier persona pero como no estamos seguros de que tipo sustancias puede tener en su ropa, por si tiene dudas – arrojo el contenido del franco a Kyoraku el cual también comenzó a brillar – lo siento Kyoraku-san esto es por el bien de Kuchiki-san

¡Unohana-taicho! No me arroje cosas raras, que si estamos hablando de fluidos de extraña procedencia puede dejar mal parada a mi teniente – Nanao se puso completamente roja y le dio un librazo en la cara a su capitán

Todos omitieron el comentario.

Los seres humanos son animales, por lo que la chica esta preñada, ni siquiera yo estoy completamente seguro de las sustancias que se encuentran en mi bata de laboratorio y el color con el que brilla el traje de ese capitán tiene diferencias con el color del traje del teniente, lo que demuestra que son fluidos de hembras diferentes

Mujeres no hembras

No veo la diferencia

Pues la hay recuerde que somos shinigamis no humanos, pero eso no importa Kuchiki-san no esta embarazada y acaba de llegar la prueba de que no lo esta

¿Prueba? Que prueba

Kuchiki-san acaba de llegar del mundo humano puedo sentir su reiatsu

Al poco tiempo de decirlo aparece Rukia que se queda sorprendida al ver a medio seretei junto y a tres personas fluorescentes

Que sucede aquí

Rukia al fin llegaste, ahora dime la verdad tienes algo con Renji

Nii-sama de que estas hablando y por que Renji, Kyoraku-taicho y Kurotsuchi-taicho están brillando

Kuchiki-san recuerdas el certificado del test de embarazo que te di

¡Unohana-taicho! No lo diga en voz alta

No te preocupes ya todo el mundo lo sabe

Y con eso quiere que no me preocupe

Eso no importa ahora si no respondes tu hermano asesinara a su teniente

¡Y eso por que!

Rukia responde

Bien, si tanto quieres saberlo Nii-sama si me hice un test de embarazo pero dio negativo

Ven ya sabia yo que te estabas apareando con el teniente

¿Eso es cierto Rukia?

Claro que no Nii-sama te diré la verdad si estoy con alguien pero no es con Renji, él solo nos estaba encubriendo

A quien

A … Ichigo, sabíamos que si te enterabas lo matarías así que Renji nos ofreció su ayuda, por eso voy tan seguido al mundo humano, lamento haberte mentido Nii-sama

Kurotsuchi-taicho ve que estaba equivocado

Una mentira de último minuto, si de verdad esta con el sustituto por que no le preguntamos al chico, desde aquí siento el reiatsu del sustituto, veamos si lo que dice es verdad

¿Eh? Ichigo esta aquí, perfecto hace tiempo que estoy esperando que pase por acá para pelear con el

Nii-sama acaso no confías en mi

Esta bien te creeré pero esto no se quedara así, hemos tenido todo este problema por culpa de Kurosaki

Ni lo pienses niño bonito yo me enfrentare a Ichigo

¡Vamos Ken-chan, una carrera!

Este es mi problema no te metas

Al diablo tus problemas – Byakuya desapareció con el shunpo seguido por Kenpachi

Kurotsuchi-taicho a donde va

No es obvio a ver a ese shinigami sustituto y comprobar que tenia razón

Pues en ese caso lo acompañare

¡Nadie ira a ver al shinigami sustituto!

¡Genryuusai-sensei!

Yama-jii que haces aquí

¡Esto es una vergüenza, medio seretei no esta trabajando por discutir idioteces! ¡Y dos capitanes tienen sus haoris amarillos! ¡VUELVAN A SUS DIVISIONES!

Nadie dijo nada, todos dieron madia vuelta y se fueron dejando a Renji y Rukia solos

Me voy 2 horas al mundo humano y causas todo este escándalo

¡No es mi culpa! Todo fue por Zaraki-taicho

Y por eso Ichigo tiene que pagar el precio, no podías arreglarlo solo

Deja de culparme, no sabia que llegaría Kurotsuchi-taicho si no fuera por los demás capitanes estaría muerto hace rato

Ahora todo el seretei pensara que estoy saliendo con Ichigo

Bueno así tendremos más privacidad – tomo la cara de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Baka aquí cualquiera nos puede ver

Vamos a mi habitación

Posiblemente hayan cámaras

Y que sugieres

Vamos a la mía

¿A la mansión Kuchiki? Si Kuchiki-taicho se entera estaré muertote verdad

No te preocupes posiblemente este tratando de matar a Ichigo

En el otro lado del seretei el shinigami sustituto corría perseguido por el par de capitanes esquivando espadas y sakuras.

¡Que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos, ahora que hice! Aunque de Kenpachi no me sorprende

Kurosaki por el honor de la familia Kuchiki te matare

¡Por eso pregunto, que hice ahora!

Eso no importa deja de correr y pelea conmigo Ichigo

Vamos Ichi no seas cobarde y pelea con Ken-chan

¡No! ¡que tan idiota crees que soy!

Mucho

Kurosaki no podrás escapar de mi, Bakudo nº 61: rikujyo kouro

Espera Byakuya al menos dime la razón por la que voy a morir

Por deshonrar el honor de Rukia

¿eh? ¡Yo no le hice nada!

Se refiere a que te acostaste con ella idiota

¡Que!¡yo jamás me acosté con ella!

Mientes

¡Claro que no, es imposible! Porque…eto…- desvió la cara hacia otro lado para que no vieran lo rojo que se había puesto, sin conseguirlo

¿Te gustan los hombres? vaya Ichi no sabia que eras del otro equipo

¡No era eso! me refería a que me gusta otra persona... ¡y es una mujer!

Que aburrido

Si no eres tu, quien esta saliendo con Rukia

Pues quien más va a ser ¡Renji!, están juntos desde antes que perdiera mis poderes

…

JAJAJA Byakuya tu teniente a estado burlándose de ti desde hace dos años

Cierra la boca

Entonces me liberas

…no – en cuanto lo dijo desapareció usando shunpo

¡Espera, no me dejes así teniendo a Kenpachi en frente! – volteo a ver al nombrado al cual se le formo una sonrisa espeluznante en la cara

¡Ayudaaaaa!

En la mansión Kuchiki Renji se encontraba sobre Rukia sin la parte de arriba de su hakama, lamiendo su cuello mientras la desvestía lentamente y esta gemía por la manera en la que la besaba.

Las manos de renji se deslizaron por su cintura llegando hasta la entrada de la chica introduciendo sus dedos mientras dejaba su cuello para bajar y dejar un camino de besos hasta sus pechos. Rukia lanzó un gemido y arqueó su espalda entrelazando sus dedos en el largo pelo de él.

Subió nuevamente para besarla y retiro su mano, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y la penetro lentamente asiéndola gemir fuertemente.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista.

¡Niisama!

¡Kuchiki-taicho no es lo que piensa! Bueno si lo es pero puedo explicarlo

…BAN…KAI

**Siempre quise escribir un RenRuki que terminara con un Bankai T-T. Bueno espero les haya gustado, sino acepto tomates, piedras y bankais. Agradecería que dejaran review para seguir mejorando.**

**dewa mata, bye bye.**


End file.
